


The Chronicles of Darkness and the Stars

by Aurora1994



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Badass Nicole Haught, Blood and Violence, F/F, Fantasy, I Was Thinking about The 100, Mention or presence of Cannibalism, Modern Weapon & Old Weapon, Multi, Original Pagans Gods, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Slow Burn, The 100 AU FreeForm, War, different culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1994/pseuds/Aurora1994
Summary: 312 years, this is the time when the human species has been far from planet Earth.The sun, our star, one day simply ran out of hydrogen: life on Earth was no longer possible.OrAmong the sons of the humans who survived 312 years earlier, there is also a woman: Nicole Haught, a bloody warrior who, like the rest of her people, cannot forgive or forget.The few humans who survived the end of the sun have found refuge underground, in the various underground cities, but have now returned to the surface and want what is rightfully theirs: the Earth.





	1. In the Bowels of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My beloved Chiara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+beloved+Chiara).

> As I said in the Tags, I was thinking about the TV series The 100 when I started writing this. I just finished seeing the sixth season and I was missing the first, my favorite. But I couldn't have written something good with Clexa, I would have risked ruining the best character: Lexa. So, I changed a lot of things, of course, but others are similar.  
I hope you'll enjoy it.  
Forgive my English.  
PS.The intro is incomplete, some info are missing, because the text was too long. The full text is below.

**1**

**In the Bowels of the Earth**

_Intro:_

_312 years, this is the time when the human species has been far from planet Earth._  
_The sun, our star, one day simply ran out of hydrogen: life on Earth was no longer possible. _  
_The space ship Jupiter396, was able to accommodate only a few thousand people inside, the remaining billions, met a horrible death._  
_Jupiter396 has been traveling in space for years, searching for a planet with characteristics similar to those of Earth, no planet has been found._  
_Now the spaceship is approaching the Earth: hoping that the hypothesis that another sun-like star has drawn the native planet into its orbit, making the Earth habitable again._  
_Life on Jupiter396 is no longer possible._

_Or:_

_Waverly and Wynonna Earp, Doc Holliday, Xavier Dolls, along with some other people, are the group destined to return to Earth to see if the conditions of the planet allow life. This group of volunteers will find a planet again habitable, thanks to the blue and red sun, which now have the Earth in their orbit. What they don't expect to find are other forms of intelligent life, other humans._  
_Among the sons of humans who survived 312 years earlier, there is also a woman: Nicole Haught, a bloody warrior who, like the rest of her people, cannot forgive or forget._  
_The few humans who survived the end of the sun, have found refuge underground, in the various underground cities, but now have returned to the surface and want what is rightly theirs: the Earth._

"Are you absolutely sure about what you're saying?" The red-haired warrior asked, avoiding the sword by just a few inches.  
The man with a big scar on his mouth nodded, "yes, Fire of Blood."  
The woman parried the second sword slant with her sword, causing her opponent to fall, "more commitment Kira." The woman named Fire of Blood said, looking at the warrior lying on the ground, below her. "The surface of the Earth is once again habitable, so..."  
"It's time to rise again." Man answered.  
"Kira, gather everyone in the square of the black palace, it's time to get out of the darkness, it's time to rise again." The red-haired woman ordered.  
The woman got up, "your voice is my hands, Fire of Blood." She replied, looking with admiration and joy at her commander.

The red-haired woman climbed the stairs of the black square, lit by hundreds of candles and torches of fire, "listen to me, FireBlooder."  
Thousands of heads rose and turned to Fire of Blood, ready to listen to her words.  
"The day of the resurgence has come!" Her voice was loud and confident, everyone had to hear her words. The square exploded into a single cry of joy.  
"For three hundred years we were in the dark, protected by NightMother. Many have dreamt of this day, many have not been able to see it." She took a break, letting everyone understand the meaning of her words, "but this day cannot be dedicated to sadness. Tomorrow we will cry for our sins and for those who are not here with us. But today we take back what is ours! Today we will be joyful and strong!"  
Another cry of joy.  
"For three hundred years, we have lived without really living. We killed and ate our brothers and sisters, our mothers and fathers, our friends. Our hands and our land are stained with blood. But this is the day when our hands will be washed, this is the day when our sins will have meaning and will stop being sins!"  
"Fire of Blood, Fire of Blood, Fire of Blood!!!" The whole square cheered on the red-haired woman.  
The red-haired warrior raised her left hand to get silence.  
And silence was.  
"We may have to fight again: other peoples have lived in the depths of the earth, many of them are enemies. But we are warriors! And no people is as strong as the FireBlooder, we are dedicated to war, we are led by WarBlood and FireFlame, we are invincible!"  
Once again the square called with approval.  
"Gather your things and arm yourselves, brothers and sisters. In a few hours we will be the masters of our Earth! Go!"

  
<<0>><<0>><<0>>

"Are you happy?" The red-haired woman asked.  
"As never before, Nicole..." the blond haired woman replied as she approached.  
"Kira... you know you shouldn't call me that. Someone might hear you." She took the hands of the blonde woman.  
"But you will protect me, as you always have... Fire of Blood..."  
Nicole smiled, "always. But the law must be respected, by all."  
"I understand." The woman nodded.  
"If the Earth is as welcoming as we dream of it, then the laws will be less strict. Then I'll ask you to be mine and you can call me Nicole, even before the Gods."  
"You honor me..." the woman kissed the hands of Fire of Blood.  
Before Nicole's lips could meet Kira's, someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in."  
Kira left Nicole.  
"Fire of Blood, the people are ready to go. But first we have to tell them how to behave and what precautions are needed." The man with the scar on his mouth said.  
"Well, Kuxe, gather all my generals and the wise. We'll talk about everything." Nicole said.  
"Your voice is my hands, Fire of Blood." The man left the room.  
"Go too, Kira, gather all the clan leaders of my people, they will be my voice."  
"Your voice is my hands, Fire of Blood."  
Nicole smiled at her, "Today is a great day."  
"That's right, Fire of Blood..." Kira also left the room.

Fire of Blood and many others were gathered around a large table in one of the underground buildings.  
"The rays of the two suns could burn our pale skin." It was a man with a long white beard who had spoken.  
"You're right, wise. That's why parts that are not protected by clothing will be covered with clay and resin." Nicole nodded, "For a few weeks, maybe a few months, it will be difficult for our bodies, but we will try to reduce exposure to the suns by going out mostly at night."  
"What do we do if other peoples have already re-emerged on the surface? We only sent our explorers today, after twenty years, as we have always done." A blond man asked.  
"If they are not FireBlooder, then they are enemies. If they don't bow to the FireBlooder, then they're dead." Nicole's voice was calm, but loud.


	2. Among the Stars

**2**

**Among the Stars**

"You must see this! It's incredible!" Jeremi, followed by Armano, entered the control room, holding a tablet.  
Wynonna, Dolls and Doc turned to the boy.  
"Explain yourself." Dolls said, looking at the young man with his usual emotionless gaze.  
"Look!"   
The group gathered in a circle around Jeremi, so that everyone could see the screen.  
"What are they? They almost look like Suns." Wynonna said, looking carefully at the image.  
"They don't look like two suns. They're two Suns!" Jeremi exclaimed. "And look at the earth: it's green and blue! There's life on earth again!!!"  
"For all the stars of the sky!" Doc smiled, stroking his big mustache.  
"Are we saved then?" Wynonna asked, looking at the planet that until then, she had only imagined.  
"Where do these images come from?" Dolls asked, maintaining a colorless tone.  
"From satellite 9!" Armano answered, he was almost crying.  
"I thought we lost it a month ago because of the impact with an asteroid..." Doc couldn't take his eyes off the screen.  
Jeremi nodded, "In fact, but a few minutes ago satellite 9 started working again and the most incredible thing is that it has kept its original direction, towards the Earth!"  
"It's a divine sign..." Doc said, smiling.  
"Leave the divine alone, Henry." Dolls shook his head, "Are you sure the earth is habitable again, Chetri?"  
The boy hesitated a few seconds, "no. I don't know if the earth can accommodate life forms like that of us mammals..." he looked at his boyfriend, and Armano smiled at him, "but we have no other choice... the water filtering pump is completely out of use and we no longer have spare parts...".  
"I don't see the problem: in both cases we're dead." Wynonna said, "but the Earth could offer us a choice."  
"But it can't be that easy." Dolls commented.  
"What exactly do you see as easy, with all due respect, President?" Wynonna asked. "I see a certain death on one side and an almost certain death on the other. The only easy thing could be to resign oneself to dying. But I said there's no problem, because we're in a sea of shit. Irony, you know?"  
The dark-skinned man slowly turned to the black-haired woman, "Earp, I advise you to remember your place."  
"I remember my place well, President." The woman looked the man in the eye.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have other things to say..." Jeremi said, trying to attract attention.  
" Speak." Dolls stared at Wynonna's eyes for a few more seconds before turning his attention to Jeremi, "we're listening."  
The young man nodded, "the water supply will be sufficient for another three months..."  
"Let me guess: the earth is too far away." Dolls shook his head. "How long would it take us to reach it?"  
"Six months..." his voice betrayed his fear, "if we limited water consumption by another 30%, maybe... maybe we could last five months..."  
"This means taking the water out of the garden and allowing only one glass of water for everyone a day... nonsense...!" Doc shook his head.  
"It wouldn't be enough anyway. How many people would allow us to survive at least the six months we need?" Dolls asked.  
"Not again..." Doc shook his head.  
“912...” Jeremi replied, "but we still don't know if the food will be enough, without the garden..."  
"President..." Doc looked for the man's gaze.  
"How many people, to ensure the six months we need?" Dolls asked, looking only at Jeremi.  
"One thousand three hundred and six people..."  
"It's almost half the population of Jupiter396..." Wynonna shook her head, "shit..."  
The dark-skinned man nodded, "very well. All we have to do now is make a decision and we have to do it within a few hours."  
"We can't kill all those people, we don't know for sure that the earth will welcome us!" Doc almost shouted.  
"This is the only chance to survive. If we don't, then we'll all die. We will vote, and whatever the majority decides, it will be done." Dolls replied, "Believe it or not, this doesn't make me happy. But we know what to do to have a chance, it will be the people of Jupiter396 who will decide. Gather all the delegates, I want to have a meeting before I speak to the people." Saying this, Xavier Dolls left the room.

<<0>><<0>><<0>>

"You seem upset..." Waverly Earp looked at her sister's face.  
Wynonna nodded, "I am..."  
"Come, sit down next to me and tell me everything." The girl invited Wynonna to her side on the bed.

"That can't be true..." Waverly had difficulty breathing.  
Wynonna nodded, "I know... it's horrible."  
"There's got to be a way to fix the water pump, there's got to be another way!"  
Wynonna shook her head, "there's no..."  
"There are still nine years to go before the selection..."  
"We are not nine years, we are not even half..." Wynonna looked her sister in the eye, "we just have to choose how to die, probably..."  
"If the Earth wasn't inhabitable for us, we would have killed all those people for nothing, do you understand that?"  
"And do you understand that we're all going to die, anyway? If we stay on Jupiter396 we will die, if we go to Earth and it is not habitable, we will die. There is no right or wrong choice, not this time..."  
"It can't end like this... our ancestors took us into space to save the human species, it's not really happening..."  
"Maybe we should all have died, 312 years ago... but that's not how it was, we're alive, we survived the disaster and we want to continue to live..."  
"Would you be able to live with this? If their death is our salvation, that life, is it really life?"  
"Nothing has yet been decided, but yes... I could live with that burden. What is the difference between doing it now and nine years from now? Is there a difference between three hundred lives and thousands? Is there really a difference?"  
"You say this because you know that there won't be me or you among those people... they don't kill doctors..."  
Wynonna nodded, "this helps me."  
"So you will vote in favor of the death of those people...?"  
The black-haired woman nodded, "it's like that. Come on, the meeting is about to begin."  
"I'm not on the Council." Waverly replied.  
"It doesn't matter, I want you to be able to talk too."  
The girl hesitated, "okay, I'll come..."

"I know you're scared. I'm scared too." Dolls looked at all the people gathered in the control room, "it's okay to be afraid. But now we have to be lucid and make a decision that could change everything."  
"Are we 100% sure that this is the only way?" a dark skinned man asked.  
"We have absolute certainty." Xavier replied.  
"But we have no absolute certainty that the Earth will welcome us." Waverly said.  
"It's the truth. That's why it's important to decide, as soon as possible, the longer we wait, the more people will have to die." Dolls replied. "Listen, we don't have to do this: we can destroy Jupiter396 and die all together."  
"But we don't want to die..." a white-haired woman said.  
"That's the point: definitely die one hundred percent or try not to die, without knowing if we'll succeed." Dolls nodded.  
"Let's vote. We could spend hours, maybe days arguing, but things won't change, not for the better." Wynonna said.  
"Councilwoman Earp is right, my friends. It's time to vote, our future actions will depend on the vote." President Dolls stood up, "All those in favour of trying to reach Earth, aware of all the consequences, raise your right hand." He said, raising his arm.  
Only three hands remained down, those of Waverly Earp, Doc Holliday and Jeremi Chetri. The other twenty-four rose.  
"The majority chose Earth." Dolls said.  
"How easily we can choose who lives and who doesn't... maybe none of us deserve life..." Waverly said, looking at the faces of the people around her.  
"None of us made this decision lightheartedly, Waverly Earp, but we made a choice. We have at least six months to mourn our sins, and if the Earth is habitable, we will have all our lives." Dolls replied.  
There was a murmur of assent.  
"How will the selection be made?" Wynonna asked.  
"Volunteers." Xavier replied.  
"No one will accept." A woman said.  
"I'll be among the volunteers." Waverly got up.  
"Are you crazy?" Wynonna yelled at her sister.  
"No, you won't be among them. No doctor, high-level engineer and soldier will die, not today." Xavier's voice was calm.  
"Now I can't even choose if I want to die?!" Waverly shouted.  
"Get Waverly Earp out of here. In the cells." The president said.  
"You can't arrest my sister!" Wynonna got up too.  
"Better prisoner or dead, Wynonna?" The man looked her in the eye and she sat down again.  
Waverly screamed and fought as two guards took her away.  
"Well, we'll tell them the Earth is definitely habitable, which will make things easier for everyone." Xavier sat down again.  
"Will we have to lie?" Wynonna shook her head.  
"The thought that many others will live will be a good way to die. Better than ours if we fail." The President replied.  
Another murmur of assent.  
"Gather the people, I'll talk to everyone in an hour. Go now."


End file.
